Wait
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Dean gets separated from Sam and Cas and goes off to find them with mixed results…M for gore...First SPN story posted here so plz be nice!


Title: Wait (inspired by the picture: Wait by rad-i-cal on DA)  
>Author: Shinju Tori<br>Character(s): Dean, Sam, Cas, an angelic OC named Shinjiel (shin-g-el) and a nameless angel…  
>Genre: tragedy, romance, hurt &amp; comfort<br>Summary: Dean gets separated from Sam and Cas and goes off to find them with mixed results…  
>Disclaimer: Don't own SPN, cuz if I did there'd be sloppy CastielDean make-out scenes…

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Dean panted, lowering the Colt. He had just killed the last of the demons that had attacked him, Sammy, Cas, and Shinjiel. The demons had been led by some angel with a Scottish accent. Dean and Sam started taking care of the demons with the Colt (for Dean) and Demon knife (for Sam), while Shinjiel, a pale skinned, 5'2", dark, green haired punk girl with pale blue eyes, and Castiel both took off after the other angel, who fled seeing the two.

"Sammy? Castiel? Where are you guys?" Dean called looking around. "Here I am, Dean! I'm-!" Sam shouted back before crying out. Dean quickly ran towards his voice, stepping over dozens of dead bodies.

It was strange, this group of demons actually waited for Dean to reload the gun before attacking him. Normally they just charged him without waiting for him. It was almost like they WANTED to die.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean anxiously asked reaching his brother, who was leaning against a rock. Sam weakly looked up and smiled at Dean. "Yeah. Dislocated my left shoulder, sliced up my right arm, I think I twisted my right ankle and they grazed my ribs a couple times but otherwise I'm okay. You?" Dean shrugged, distracted, "A few scratches on my arms and head plus a bruised and scratched ribcage from a couple jumping on me from behind."

Dean looked around scanning the area for two or three winged figures fighting. Dismembered and decapitated demon vessels were scattered everywhere as well as the occasional demon with a gunshot to the chest or head. Not one angel in sight.

"You boys alright?" Dean and Sam turned to see Shinjiel limping over, holding onto her arm, blood leaking from between her fingers. Huge blood-splattered wings, a dark blue-grey under the blood, drooped tiredly from her shoulders. "Yeah…We're fine." Sam responded using the rock, and Dean's help, to awkwardly stand up. "Where's Cas?" Dean asked concerned for the lack of a trench-coat wearing angel. Shinjiel shook her head, a chain connecting 3 piercings in her left ear chiming as it hit her ear. The identical chain she usually wore in her other ear had been ripped off, leaving her right ear torn and bloody.

"Dunno… I was knocked out pretty early on and Cas told me my first priority, if I got injured, was to take care of myself and you guys." She removed her hand from her arm to reveal her black and grey jean jacket and the dark blue shirt underneath was torn but there was no wound. She grabbed Sam's arm with her one hand, put her other hand on his shoulder and jerked his arm back into its socket.

Sam looked surprised as she grinned up at him. "Angels have the 'magic touch', so to speak." Dean guessed, judging from how Sam reacted, that there wasn't the pain that usually accompanied a relocated shoulder. As she continued healing Sammy, Dean turned away. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Cas…"

Sam nodded solemnly as the cuts on his right arm slowly healed. Dean started off, hearing Shinjiel say "Sorry I'm taking so long. That fight and healing me and you are really taking a toll on my energy…" Sam assured he was okay with it as Dean rounded the bend.

"Cas! CAS! Where are you!" He started to shout, looking around. Soon he found the tell-tale marks of an angelic battle. Entire cliffs cracked in two, mountains that had huge imprints of something like a bomb hitting them, and feathers scattered everywhere.

Jet black feathers that looked like a mix of oil and acid and pure white feathers with golden tips from a familiar angel's wings. Dean bent down and picked up one of the white feathers. "Cas was here…" Dean muttered.

He stood up and let the feather drift to the ground. "CAS! CASTIEL! CAS!" Dean shouted starting to jog, the black feathers crunching like leaves, the white ones just bending like plastic before springing back up. He froze seeing a familiar figure leaning back over a rock, his face out of sight. "Cas!"

Nearby was the Scottish angel the imprint of wings on either side of him. "Well, that answers that question…" Dean mumbled running past him towards Cas' prone form.

"Cas! Hey! I'm here…hey…" Dean happily started to say, his voice trailing off as he took in Castiel's condition. His left side and right shoulder were soaked in blood, he had a cut across his nose and blood trickled out of the left corner of his mouth. Dean gingerly reached out a hand and touched the side of Cas' face.

"No. Come on. CAS! You can't-!" Dean shouted, his hand smearing blood on the right side of Cas' face. Castiel's skin was still warm to the touch but Dean couldn't feel a pulse or breathing. "Cas…" Dean whispered, moving his hand away, a single tear coursing down his face.

He hugged Cas' limp body close and cried loudly. Sam and Shinjiel, both mostly okay thanks to both her angelic healing and Sam's own knowledge of first aid ran up freezing when they saw Dean. "My God…" Sam whispered while Shinjiel cried, falling to her knees.

"My brother…Castiel's dead…WHY!" She screamed, tearing at her hair. Sam slowly walked up behind Dean and froze seeing the outline of wings imprinted into the ground, definite proof that Castiel was indeed dead. He was torn on whether he should comfort his brother or Shinjiel first.

"I'm…I'm sorry Dean…" Sam softly said. He knew Dean had a bit of a soft spot for Cas since he was only out of Hell because of that angel. But to see his brother this heartbroken, you would've thought it was him or Bobby that had died. They buried him at a mixture of Shinjiel and Dean's requests that he get a proper funeral as well as the idea that maybe God will bring him back like he did before.

Shinjiel recovered enough to heal Dean's wound. "Sorry I can't fix everything…" She softly said touching Dean's chest. Dean mutely nodded before helping Sam finish digging the grave. As Sam and Dean filled the hole in Shinjiel, sadly, sang a song to herself

"_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own_

_Why do you have to leave me?_

_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me_

_Hold on, onto me_

_Now I see, now I see  
><em>

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's OK to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way and that's ok_

_Ladadadada that's OK_

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore_

_When you're gone I can't breathe_

_And I know you never meant to make me feel this way_

_This can't be happening to me_

_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's OK to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way and that's ok_

_Ladadadada that's OK_

_Lalalala_

_So many questions, so much on my mind_

_So many answers I can't find_

_I wish that I could turn back the time_

_I wonder why_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's OK to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way and that's ok_

_Ladadadada that's OK_

_Lalalalala that's OK_

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It's OK to be afraid_

_Everbody hurts some days _

_But we all feel OK_

_Everybody feels this way_

_But it'll be OK_

_Can somebody take me away_

_To a better place_

_Everybody feels this way_

_It's OK_

_It's OK, ladadada it's ok_

_Lalalala, it's OK…"_

Dean's tears restarted as she sang. Sam looked at Shinjiel to see her staring at the sky. "Weird ain't it? Angels…It's our instinct to sing, whether we sing God's praises or mourn our dead…I was always better at singing, very moving songs than my brethren." She zoned out "Maybe that's why I chose this one as my vessel…Her singing ability is…Exceptional…"

She looked at Dean and softly sang

"_Some people laugh, some people cry_

_Some people live, some people die_

_Some people run, right into the fire_

_Some people hide their every desire_

_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies_

_Some people fight, some people fall_

_Others pretend they don't care at all_

_If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you_

_The day that you fall I'll be right behind you_

_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me_

_Just look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Another year over, and we're still together_

_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever_

_We are the lovers_

_I know you believe me_

_When you look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies_

_Hey_

_And we are the lovers_

_I know you believe me_

_When you look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies_

_Oh-oh-woah_

_Woah_

_Another year over, and we're still together_

_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever_

_Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me_

_When you look into my eyes_

_'cause the heart never lies_

_'cause the heart never lies_

_Because the heart never lies"_

Dean looked at her sadly as she stood up. "Don't worry. You know how physics says that energy is never wasted? Cas will be…Recycled I suppose you could say. He will be reborn again without his grace…" She held up her hand, a small wisp of silver light floating above it. She made a tossing gesture at Dean.

It landed on his forehead and sunk in. "When you meet him again you will know Dean Winchester…" Shinjiel softly said before spreading her wings and between one blink and the next she vanished, leaving the scent of forget-me-nots in the air.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

_**To be Continued? **_

Not too OOC I hope…Depending on the reviews (and their number) I may continue this…Also depends on my muse…Anyway R&R plz!


End file.
